Language of Love
by Venessa112
Summary: After Zoro and Robin have been dating for a couple of years Zoro starts acting strange and spends alot of time alone. ZoRo romance  not very good at summary
1. The Book

No this does not mean I'm done writing Surprise to those of you who read it, I'm just on a chapter that I'm having trouble trying to figure out how to end it. Sad I know I promised a week and now it's been two/three months sorry. But here is a story of one of my favorite couples. ZoRo (ZoroxRobin Yay!). Brooke is in this story also. Enjoy.

* * *

It was a nice sunny day on the Sunny Go. Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper were fishing. Franky was in his workshop updating the Mini Merry, Brooke was in the kitchen playing his violin as Sanji made some snacks, and Nami was lounging on the deck next to Robin who was writing and sketching something in a book.

"Hmmm…Robin what are you doing?" Nami questioned as she pushed her sunglasses up slightly to look at the older women.

"I'm making a book on the history of the Phoneglyphs and how to read them." Robin answered.

"Why are you doing that?" Nami asked curious as to why she would do such a thing.

"Well if anything were to happen to me before I found the True History I would like my dream to continue on. As long as the True History is found I will die happy."

"Oh so you're making a book on the Phoneglyphs so that if you died or something else happened then people can learn how to read the Phoneglyphs and find the True History for you." Nami said surprised. Robin nodded. Nami looked thoughtful as she turned to see a flash of green hair before it disappeared. "Hmmm…" Nami hummed to herself before relaxing again. "So how are things going with Zoro?" She smirked slightly.

"Fine." Robin chuckled with a slight smile as she closed the book. "Done, after three weeks. Finally." The raven haired women turned to the younger women and smiled as she slid the book under her chair.

"O did you ever think of going farther with Zoro? I mean you two have been dating for two years now. Don't you want to marry the man?"

"Yes, but I'll wait till he's ready." Robin gave her a weak smile before looking up at the sky.

_Robin POV_

I leaned back listening to the waves hit against the ship's hull. I let out a peaceful sigh as I closed my eyes. Miss Navigator was right though I really do want more, but I'm not going to push it I don't want to scare Zoro-san away. We have been dating for two years and I don't think he would shy away, but, I still don't want to risk it.

'Clunk.' I smile as I open my eyes. Those heavy steps must belong to the one and only Roronoa Zoro.

"Hey." He says in a husky voice that sent shivers down my spine. I turn to look at him as he leans down giving me a quick peck on the lips before pulling away leaving me longing for more.

"Done training already Zo~ro-san?" I smirk as I stretch out the Zoro slightly. He smiles slightly and he kneels down next to me.

"Ya, for now, I need a nap." I just chuckle at this. That's all the man does, sleep, eat, and train, but I love him none the less, and he does make time for me. His dream is the reason for his training which makes him tired, most likely, and not to mention hungry. I can't really blame him but I know once his dream is met he will still train to keep up with other swordsmen but he would spend more time with me to.

"Man, get a room you two." Miss Navigator hissed. I know she's just trying to get on Zoro's nerves so it doesn't bother me much.

"Calm down witch I'm just leaving jeez." Zoro argued as Miss Navigator just hmphed and turned back to the newspaper in her hand. Zoro got up to leave and I wanted to protest but I let him go with a small smile and a have a nice nap. Miss Navigator frowned at his retreating back before turning to me.

"I still don't know what you see in him." She mussed. I just laughed and looked at him before turning back to the younger women.

"I guess love just works in mysterious ways." I smiled yet again. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately and it wasn't just a cover up like before.

* * *

First chapter I was going to make it a two chapter two point of views one shots but this works better I think.

Please review!


	2. Wanting More

Second chapter is Zoro's point of view for the first. The story will go like that with Robin's views and story first then Zoro's side the next. The story is in two years to show it worked quite a while to get to the point they are at and they had their ups and downs and if I started at the beginning of the relationship this story would take forever for how I want it to end.

* * *

The sun shines down on me as I try to sleep off the heavy workout I had earlier, but my mind won't rest. Robin and I have been together for two years now, but lately I've been wanting more than that. The problem is how do I tell her. I usually like simple things, but that just doesn't seem to be enough for her. Not to mention I'm not sure if she wants to go farther and I don't want to mention it because I'm afraid. That's impossible Roronoa Zoro isn't afraid of anything.

"Ok I am afraid." I mutter to myself as I open my eyes to search my surroundings for any annoying cooks or captains. I don't want to lose her. She may just like our relationship as it is and if I ask for more she may become uncertain and leave me. I have to ask her in such a spectacular way that she will know I am the right guy for her. I have to show her how serious I am, how much I want this, how much I know about her.

I don't know what to do though. Maybe if I get up and walk around I can think better. I stand stretching slightly. I yawn loudly as I start walking towards the deck. When I arrive I spot the three youngest boys fishing off the side of the rail. I hate it when Luffy sits on the edge it worries me that he will fall overboard and I, of course, will have to jump in after him. I just frown at the three till I turn the corner to see Robin sitting on her usual deck chair which makes me smile till I notice the witch sitting right next to her.

Nami is sunbathing but Robin is writing something down in a book. I put on a smile as I start heading for them. Hopefully Nami isn't her usual witchy self. I stop in my tracks as I hear Nami bring up the book Robin is writing in.

"Hmmm…Robin what are you doing?" She asked. I back up slowly till I am right by the corner I just left. I don't want to come up and interrupt their conversation knowing it will piss Nami off and she will come up with some way to charge me for it. If I plan on marring Robin I don't want to start it being even farther in debt to that woman even thought she may lower it seeing that Robin is her best friend. I'm not going to risk it though.

"I'm making a book on the history of the Phoneglyphs and how to read them." My love answered. My ears perk at hearing that. Maybe I can use that book to my advantage. I tune out the rest of the girls' conversation as I scheme. "That's it!" I whisper excitedly. I smile to myself till I notice Nami turning my way. I quickly duck behind the wall and stay there hoping she didn't notice me watching them.

"Done, after three weeks. Finally." Robin said. I take this chance to sneak a quick peek at them. Luckily Nami isn't looking; she is focusing on Robin at the moment. 'I need to get that book.' I think to myself as I watch her place said book under her deck chair. I give a sly smile as I back up and walk to the back of the ship. I take the long way so I can come from the direction that was closest to my woman.

I come around the corner to see that the girls are done talking and are now both sunbathing. I walk up to Robin with a small scowl directed towards Nami. She may have gotten the info I need for my proposal plan, but I still don't like her, not that much at least. Robin obviously knows I'm walking over to her because she smiles before she even looks at me.

"Hey." I said lowly. I want to say so much more but I can't with that other woman there so I just give her a slight peck on the lips.

"Done training already, Zo~ro-san?" She said as she smiles up at me. I hate it when she says my name like that because I love it. It excites me slightly; how she says my name in such a way. I hate it because it affects me so much, but it's a thing I only hate in public places. I push that aside to give her a smile. Kneeling before her I chuckle slightly.

"Ya, for now, I need a nap." I said, which is truly what I need and why I'm doing what I am. She laughs, a sweet sound that sounds like a chorus of bells to me.

"Man, get a room you two." The witch hisses. I growl slightly in the back of my throat as I shot her a glare.

"Calm down witch I'm just leaving jeez." I hiss back as I start to get up letting my hand slip under Robin's chair quickly to snatch the book. I grab it and get up fast turning around to tuck the book quickly into my sash and out of view. Robin doesn't seem to notice as she just smiles at me.

"Have a nice nap love." She said quietly as I walk away. I want to turn around or say something but I can't knowing they may notice the bulge around my stomach. After I turn the corner I take the book out and thumb through it quickly.

"Perfect." I mutter as I head back to my room. "It's well written so this shouldn't take too long…hopefully."

* * *

End chapter two. Hopefully you are enjoying the story so far.

Please review! 3


End file.
